What A Day
by MEGA-TOPH
Summary: Toph and Sokka are stuck on an iceberg whilst Katara and Aand try to find them. Oh and Sokka's off his face : Light Tokka. Oneshot. I do not own Avatar! Wish i could be that genius.


_This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me whatcha think!_

_So Toph and Sokka are stuck on an iceberg and Katara and Aang have to find them. light Tokka. Oneshot._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Honestly. How could anyone be so cruel? Why would the spirits forsake her like this? They'd already made her blind and now she was stuck on what she had been told was an iceberg with a drunk and currently incapacitated Sokka.

Toph sighed, shifted in her furs and tilted her head up to the sky as if she was looking for Aang to fly to their rescue. She sighed again and turned her head to where a still drunk and incapacitated Sokka was snoring like a wild hog-monkey.

The sun was setting; she could feel the last of its rays slip from her face. It was worrying her. She knew it was going to get cold… Really cold and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't _see_ anything on the ice! Why did Sokka have to go get drunk… _Oh yeah that was kinda my fault. _She smiled. It was pretty funny to begin with but now she'd had enough of it. She cautiously moved over to Sokka's general direction

"OOOFFFF!" She obviously wasn't careful enough as she tripped over his limp snoring form and was rewarded with a mouth full of snow. She spat out the snow in a fury, "URRRGHHH! This is just ridiculous!... Sokka!"

She grabbed him and shook him a little. No response…

SMACK! She slapped him.

"SOKKA!"

No response…

SMACK! She slapped him a second time.

"SOKKA! WAKE UP!"

It was infuriating. She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers and screamed whilst shaking him, "SOK-KA!" And to top it all off…

SMACK! "ARRRRGHHHH! Toph? What was that for?"

It worked, he still seemed a little confused but quickly sobered up when he realised their situation.

"Toph what happened? Why are we on an iceberg?" He paused and took a deep breath, "This isn't good it's gonna get cold… Really cold."

She stood up, "Well, you were drunk and insisted that you were the greatest warrior in the world. I didn't believe you of course…" Sokka frowned, "… So you decided to prove it and took me out here." She stretched out her arms, why had she ever agreed to come to the southern water tribe anyway.

Sokka got up and shivered. "Is the boat near here?"

It was toph's turn to frown, "No it isn't because a certain _MEATHEAD_ decided that 'the greatest warrior in the world' had no need for boats!"

Sokka slumped; he didn't remember any of that. He must've been pretty darn drunk. "Aang and Katara will realise we've gone missing and come for us… Until then we'll have to do our best to keep warm." He looked at Toph and gave her a reassuring look but then realised she couldn't see him. "It'll be ok"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hey Aang have you seen Sokka and Toph?" Katara walked into the igloo the Avatar presently inhabited.

He looked up from his scrolls, "Yeah Sokka came up to me this afternoon and told me he was taking Toph on 'a warriors adventure', aren't they back yet?'

"No they aren't Aang, I'm getting worried… Wait did you say 'a warriors adventure?"

"Yeah he was all going on about how he's the greatest warrior in the world."

Katara's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened and her palm involuntarily flew up and smacked her forehead, "Aang don't you remember? He always says that when he's drunk!"

Aang took a moment to delve into the never regions of his memories… A drunk Sokka was not something one wants to remember, why he's almost as band a Toph when it comes to the drink. "Oh yeah…"

"COME ON!" Katara grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his igloo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I – Am – Soooooooo – Over this…"

Toph, although she was a tomboy that acted like she was tough all the time, could never pass a chance to give a comrade a good hearty hug. But this was starting to bug her.

She and Sokka had been hugging each other to keep warm for what must've been hours now.

"I know but would you rather freeze?"

"You know what Sokka. If I have to do this for much longer I would rather freeze. YOU SMELL!"

"WHAT?!" Sokka's voice reached an alarmingly high pitch.

"I do not…"

"Have you smelt yourself? You smell like beer and puke."

Sokka picked a spot and gave it a good whiff.

"GRUH!" He gagged and was sure his face had taken on a green shade"

Toph backed away, "You not gonna hurl again are you?!"

"No I just…" He wretched… He hurled…

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Can you see anything?" Aang and Katara were flying over the vast seas surrounding the South Pole. They had received a tip from a fisherman that his boat had gone missing and as everyone else in the village were accounted for; it had to be Sokka and Toph.

"No it's pretty dark." Aang replied. Then just for them the moon revealed itself from behind the clouds.

Katara gazed up at it and whispered, "Thanks Yue."

"Hey what's that?" Aang pointed at a small black dot that was moving towards the sea. Wait that was Toph!

"TOPH!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Toph was on her feet in a second of the gross puke fest and was backing away when she heard some shout her name.

"TOPH!"

Just at that second she lost her footing. She thought she heard her name being shouted again but it was soon washed out by the waves of the freezing cold ocean.

She thrashed about under the water. She didn't know which way was up and her muscles were seizing up with the cold. She couldn't move, she couldn't see, all the feeling she had was numbing away into nothingness. She could still hear though and as she sunk deeper into the icy water she heard a splash and then nothing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She woke warm and alive. Well she thought she was alive.

"I CAN'T HELP WHAT I DO WHEN I'M DRUNK!"

Sokka's high-pitched whine was ringing about in her head. She smiled and buried herself deeper in her furs.

"What a day"


End file.
